1. Field
The present invention relates to a scan driving apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display area of a display device includes a plurality of pixels that are coupled to a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines and arranged substantially in a matrix format. For displaying an image, the display device sequentially applies a gate-on voltage to the plurality of scan lines and applies a data signal corresponding to a scan signal of the gate-on voltage to the plurality of data lines.
A scan driver includes a plurality of scan driving blocks that are coupled to the plurality of scan lines and sequentially arranged. When the scan signals of previously arranged scan driving blocks are input, the plurality of scan driving blocks sequentially output the scan signals of the gate-on voltage by outputting the scan signals of the plurality of scan driving blocks.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.